Meeting the Parents
by cultofwinters
Summary: Clemont wants his girlfriend, May Maple, to meet his parents, more specifically, his mother! Contains Lumiemetalburshippping, will include geekchic and contest later!


**Heyoooo! Happy (late) New year! I hope yall are enjoying yourselves! I'm sorry to have been gone for soo long! I've been sooo busy with work and other things and such, I won't bore you with the details. This will be a short maybe two chapter story, mostly Lumiemetalburg, I can and probably will add a Geekchic and Contest chapter, and I worked really hard on this one. I know it's not a popular ship, but, indulge yourself a little! We're in 2016 now! Yahoo! Done rambling, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or any of the registered trademarked characters! They belong to Nintendo! I just own the plot!**

* * *

Mrs. Annabelle Lisco loved both of her children more than anything in the world. She felt so terrible when she and Meyer got divorced when their oldest, Clemont had turned seven, and their youngest, Bonnie, was two, she packed her bags and moved to the Hoenn region. Her and Meyer eventually remarried while both Clemont and Bonnie were traveling the Kalos region with Ash Ketchum and Serena Paschal around two years ago. Since then, Mrs. Lisco watched as her son had his heart torn out and ripped to shreds when he caught his former fiancée cheating on him with an old friend. She could still remember trying to soothe him as he cried his heart out.

A couple of months went by, and Clemont eventually moved on, he was now dating a very lovely young girl from the Hoenn region named May Maple. When she would ask her son about her, his eyes lit up like the Lumiose City Tower, and he would blush like a young teenager who just got his first kiss from the most popular girl in town. Clemont and May were on their way for a visit before going to see their friends in the Kanto region for a wedding. May was very busy as a Coordinator, and lived in Hoenn. Since she was visiting with Clemont, they decided it was time to meet his parents. The brunette had met Clemont's dad a couple of times before on the video phone, but not his mother.

Mrs. Lisco was getting herself ready when her husband walked in and had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Meyer? You seem upset" Annabelle tilted her head and furrowed her brow slightly. Meyer took a deep breath, "You know Clemont is really happy with May, right?" He asked sullenly. The older honey blonde woman turned around to face her mirror, "I don't want to see him get hurt like the last time, that b…woman took his heart out and swallowed it whole" Mrs. Lisco bit acidly. Meyer let out an exasperated sigh, "I know, I remember. But, this girl could be different! Annabelle, I can tell that he loves her a great deal!" Mr. Lisco moved towards his wife and grabbed her favorite necklace out of her jewelry box, and began putting it on her

"Do you want to know how I can tell when you're really in love with me?" he smirked, she tried turning around, but he shook his head and held her in place. She rolled her sky blue eyes, "How?" she scoffed, feeling more annoyed by the second. "Your eyes" he locked the necklace in place and turned his confused wife around. "To a man of basic intelligence, and a knack for missing the subtle yet most important things; he might only describe those eyes of yours as beautiful as the sky above. I feel like I'm drowning when I but gaze into your aqua orbs, and they give off a small twinkle when you are truly the happiest woman in the world."

Annabelle found herself wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and grinning ear to ear as she pulled him down to kiss him. "Okay, I guess I'll give her a chance" she winked and walked out of their bedroom. Meyer silently pumped his fist in the air and walked out when he heard the doorbell.

"Are you nervous?" Clemont turned to his passenger in his old work truck; it was freezing in the City this time of year, and both of them hated it, well, May had just wanted an excuse to cuddle up next to her boyfriend with the heater on. She wasn't sure if he secretly knew that, but he didn't seem to mind either way.

"No, I mean, your dad is nice and I absolutely love Bonnie to pieces! So, I think your Mom might just be like the three of you!" May beamed and snuggled in closer. Clemont said nothing in response, but he didn't want to alarm her, so he kissed her head and kept driving.

Bonnie practically tackled her older brother before he stepped through the front door, "I missed you so much Clemont!" the now fourteen-year-old Pokemon trainer hugged Clemont tightly, but lovingly. The Lumiose City Gym Leader chuckled slightly and reciprocated the embrace, "I missed you too Bonnie, but, I think May is freezing, let's go inside, ok?" Clemont suggested, as soon as the young honey blonde girl heard him say "May," she released him and accidentally tackled a very surprised May into the thin layer of snow

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled, but May and his sister was lost in a fit of giggles and snorting, causing both of them to laugh even harder. Clemont shook his head as he helped both his sister and his girlfriend out of the snow and into the house.

Both girls caught their breath when Meyer greeted them, "Hello you two!" he boomed happily and hugged them both. May's eyes widened when she caught the glimpse of a woman walking down the staircase, "C-Clemont, I-is that your mom? S-she's…gorgeous" May whispered. Mrs. Lisco wore a strapped white ankle length dress, ruby earrings, and her hair was golden blonde. To say that the young girl was in awe would be an understatement; she was at a loss for words. Mrs. Lisco picked up on this and smiled a little too warmly much to Meyer's discomfort.

'

"Hello, young lady, my name is Mrs. Annabelle Lisco, and you must be, May? Is that right dear?" Annabelle extended her hand for May to shake, which she did after Clemont nudged her slightly. "Y-yes ma'am! I'm May Maple, um, your s-son's girlfriend, um, y-you knew that! Y-you are one of the toughest judges for the Master Rank!" May shook with nervousness. "Ah, I see you've done your homework young lady, I must say, I'm impressed" Mrs. Lisco smiled even wider

"I think it's about time we get to the table and chow down!" Meyer announced, everyone nodded and followed Mr. Lisco's lead into the dining room. May had to force her mouth to stay closed so she wouldn't start drooling on the floor! There were three cuts of ham and steak, mashed potatoes galore, vegetables, and several bottles of quite expensive wine. "Oh, my goodness! I think I've only seen this much food at Ash's mom's house!" May said with wide eyes.

After everyone had sat down and served themselves, Mr. Lisco thought he should start some kind of conversation. "So, May, Clemont tells me that you are a Pokemon Coordinator." The Hoenn native covered her mouth and nodded since she went a little overboard with putting too much food in. This didn't go unnoticed by Annabelle, the older woman made a disgusted face and muttered something under her breath, "she could have a little more table manners". Much to Mrs. Lisco's horror, May heard what she said, but chose not to say anything.

"So, may I ask what rank you are dear?" Mrs. Lisco asked, "Right now, I'm in the Hyper Rank, Ma'am, I'll be challenging, no, winning the Master Rank in a couple of weeks." May answered confidently, pumping her fist in the air. Clemont grinned ear to ear at his girlfriend's positivity and confidence.

"My, My! You certainly have a lot of spunk May" Mrs. Lisco's cheeks bent into a small smile. "I have been judging the Master Rank Contests for nearly twenty-five years now, in that time I have personally given ribbons to three individuals. I am the last judge you will have to impress before you can even dream of getting your hands on that ribbon, I wish you good luck" Mrs. Lisco finished with a smirk and sat back in her chair to finish her meal.

"Clem?" May tugged her boyfriend's shirt, "Yeah?" he whispered. "Can I talk to you in the other room for a sec?" Clemont nodded his head and followed his girlfriend, "What is it May?" he raised an eyebrow; she was not one to leave the table without finishing her food. "Is this about my Mom?" May nodded in response. The Kalos native surprised her by kissing her gently on her lips, "give her some time, maybe you two should chat for a bit, I know you don't let anyone scare you May!" Clemont rarely teased her, but she seemed to like it this time. She pecked him on the lips and they both sat back down.

"Mrs. Lisco? Um, May I speak with you please?" the brunette inquired, "Of course!" Annabelle smiled wide and followed the young girl into the kitchen. "Mrs. Lisco, I just wanted to say that I love Clemont with all of my heart; he's so sweet, kind, loving, a little awkward..Oh! No offense!" May rubbed the back of her neck and stayed herself. "If you could be completely honest with me Mrs. Lisco, do you like me?" May finished, sweat dropped down her forehead as she saw the older woman move towards the sink.

The older woman twirled around and smiled, "Physically, I can understand why my son is attracted to you!" Annabelle beamed while looking at the younger girl up and down, "certainly much more alluring than his ex-fiancée" May frowned in utter confusion, "Oh! He didn't bother to tell you that he was once engaged dear?" the older woman gasped lightly and put her hand over her mouth.

May merely shook her head, "You poor thing! Maybe he doesn't trust you?" May began to realize that she was being toyed with and was fed up. "Mrs. Lisco!" May took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know he loves me, and that's all that matters to me right now!"

"We'll see little lady, if you should break my son's heart, I will _destroy_ your career, you'll be lucky if you end up begging on the streets!" Annabelle glared harshly at the brunette, "You are _not_ good enough for my son, and maybe you should have stayed with that green haired young man! I'm sure his mother will still welcome you with open arms once you leave Clemont." Mrs. Lisco grinned ear to ear at May, kissed her head and sauntered out of the kitchen.

A small involuntary tear slid down May's face, she whipped it away quickly and composed herself. She and Clemont left his parents house shortly after dinner and May talked her boyfriend into letting her get in bed with him, which wasn't that hard to do anyways.

"May? What's wrong? You seem upset" Clemont tried, the brunette shook her head, "Nope! I had fun tonight, the food was scrumptious, I had a nice talk with your mom, it's all right Clem!" May lied and gave her boyfriend a big kiss to stop him from asking any further questions, that did the trick and they both nestled into each other for the night.

Meyer stood a few feet behind his wife and buried his face in his hands, "Annabelle, what did you say to her?" At first, Mrs. Lisco had no intention of answering, but Meyer was beginning to get frustrated, "Belle, she looked like she was going to start _bawling_ on the table! What" Meyer was cut off, "I told her that _she_ _wasn't good enough!_ " Annabelle screamed and she stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A soft knock on the door told them they were probably too loud, Meyer sighed and opened his door and gasped at what he saw; Bonnie looked livid, she had tears streaming down her face. "Mom! How could you?" the teen blonde screamed. "Bonnie Rose Lisco!" her mother started but Meyer shook his head.

"I know you're still upset at what happened to Clemont" Bonnie sniffled, "we all are mom, b-but...h-he's so much happier now! She loves him! I can see it, dad can see it, why are you still so bitter, when he isn't!" Bonnie stormed out sobbing.

Annabelle played her daughter's words over and over again in her head while Meyer walked out wordlessly. Annabelle knew she needed to apologize to May, but she decided to keep her resolve for now, at least. Mrs. Lisco finished getting ready for bed, her poke-gear's ringtone notified her of a text message, and it was from Clemont

 **Mom, thank you for everything tonight. To be completely honest; I thought things were going to be worse, but you proved me wrong. I don't say it enough, but I love you Mom, have a goodnight**

Mrs. Lisco could not help but grin deviously to herself as she finished reading his text

 **What are mothers for? I love you too son! Always have, and always will**. Annabelle shut her phone off and grinned ear to ear as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sheesh! Talk about divisive! I know most if not all the "poke-moms" are very sweet and kind people, Mrs. Lisco is not one of them! I look forward to developing her character a little more, I have a lot of plans for her specifically. I hope yall enjoyed this story, please review! Even if you want to tell me that I am the worst writer ever! I accept any and all criticism! Catch ya later!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters (me)**


End file.
